


A cute Annoyance

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Adventures with Cats [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Just like any newly-wed couple, Kazuichi and Gundham couldn't keep their fingers to themselves. If only a bunch of cats didn't constantly get in their way.





	A cute Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to end my hiatus and so I thought that I might as well do it with a silly story featuring my favourite cats, Chub-E, Kit and their two young

Cats were cute. There was no denying this fact. They were small and fluffy, albeit deadly if they wished for it. Still Kazuichi and Gundham Tanaka loved cats, especially their own four. They loved to cuddle and of course play for hours with them. All four felines also seemed to love their two owners just as much, which wasn't truly surprising considering that the two humans had more of less saved the two older ones and their two kittens knew the humans their whole lives.

Kazuichi and Gundham were also deeply in love with each other and just like any newly-wed couple, they couldn't keep their fingers to themselves. If only a bunch of cats didn't constantly get in their way.

 

***

 

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and as such there was no need to leave the house for the day. So instead of going into the cold rain and getting soaked, Kazuichi and his husband Gundham decided to stay at home and spend some quality time together.

Actually they had initially planned to clean their house together, however it hadn't taken much time for them to instead end up on their sofa together and spend their time with cuddling and kissing each other. Truth to be told, even Kazuichi thought that their behaviour lately was extremely mushy, but since he was only recently married he didn't care. He and Gundham had every permission to be sickeningly sweet with each other while they were still in their honeymoon phase.

 

“You have truly become rather affectionate as for late, my paramour.” Gundham smiled at the man lying on top of him. He gently petted Kazuichi's hair, making said male hum with happiness.

“You're one to talk.” Kazuichi gave a short and quiet laugh, “You're the one who pulled me onto the sofa to cuddle in the first place.”

Raising his body slightly, Gundham then lifted Kazuichi's head gently to give him a sweet kiss. “Well, it has been you who was saying that the duty of cleaning the house was becoming too taxing and that you wished for a break. So I simply fulfilled my duty of making sure that you are able to fully relax.”

“Ever the gentleman.” Kazuichi laughed again, “But I know fully well why ya really wanted me on this sofa.” his laugh turned into a grin.

At this Gundham raised a non-existing eyebrow, pretending to be curious and unknowing. “Oh do you now? Then please do enlighten me with the reason as for why I, the great Overlord of Ice, have taken a mortal as yourself to this piece of furniture, on which we happen to be able to lie down on.” While asking his question, he let his hand slowly slide down Kazuichi's body, making said male shiver at the feeling.

Setting his body up, so that Kazuichi was now straddling Gundham, he answered. “I've known you since school, so I can easily guess what is going on in this head of yours, Hamster-chan.”

“You are correct.” Gundham sat himself up and placed his hands on Kazuichi's back, pulling him closer against himself. “We have been sharing our path for a long time and as such you are able to predict my thoughts, just as I am able to read your every thought as easily, my dark consort.” He then lowered his head towards his husband's, but he stopped just moments before their lips could meet. “However you still did not tell me what the reason is why I have took you to this specific place.”

“Do I really have to say it, considering where your hand is?” Kazuichi giggled at the way Gundham was still playing to be unknowing, while his hand had wandered onto Kazuichi's arse and was currently feeling him up.

“I guess not.” Gundham smiled and kissed his husband, pulling him against himself.

 

Unnoticed by the two men, who were currently busy with kissing each other and gently letting their fingers glide over the skin of the other, one of the other inhabitants of the house was starting to get bored with her two owners ignoring her.

Kazuichi leaned his head to the side and giggled, while Gundham placed butterfly-kisses all over the exposed skin, and he then saw out of the corner of his eyes how none other than his cat Kit jumped onto one of the shelves and began sniffing at a small potted plant, before pushing it with her paw.

“No, stop it!” Kazuichi shrieked, making Gundham jump and look at the other with bewilderment, wondering if he had suddenly done something wrong. However before Kazuichi could do anything the plant tipped off the shelf and crashed onto the floor, making the ceramic break into pieces and the fertilizer spreading onto their carpet.

The loud crashing sound made Gundham jump yet again and he looked at the now broken remains of what once was one of their a plants. “So this is what you have meant. I wondered if you suddenly have disliked the ministrations that I have been giving to you.”

“As if. I only hoped that Kit wouldn't do that.” Kazuichi sighed, while said cat quickly jumped of the shelf and left the room before she could get into trouble.

“We should clean that up, before our carpet will be ruined beyond saving.” Gundham said, at which Kazuichi sadly had to agree on. Giving a loud sigh, Kazuichi reluctantly got off his husband and both went towards the remains of their plant to clean everything again. To make matters more annoying they had just watered the plant a while before, so the fertilizer was wet and slightly stained to carpet. In the end they had to scrub everything clean again, which took time.

When they finally had everything clean again and the plant was put into a new pot before it could die, Kit decided to show herself again. At least she peaked around the corner of the room to see if her owners were angry at her or not. She really was an easily scared cat.

Going towards Kit, Kazuichi picked her up and looked into her brown eyes. “Ya really are lucky to be so cute.”

 

***

 

The next day the rain had stopped, but since it was Sunday there was nowhere to go. It wasn't like the couple had hoped to go anywhere, so it didn't matter what the weather was anyway. The two had actually planned to stay indoors and hopefully continue from where they had stopped the day before thanks to a specific cat that tended to sulk when she was ignored for too long.

However before Kazuichi and Gundham would be able to spend any romantic time together, they still had to finish some work that piled up during the week. Work had a tendency of getting in the way of even things they didn't exactly want to do, but still had to accomplish in the end.

 

Gundham was currently taking their dogs on a walk, so Kazuichi decided to start their dinner for the time being and surprise the other, who usually cooked for them. Looking into their fridge for something he could cook, Kazuichi noticed that they needed to go shopping the next day. Their fridge was nearly empty, but it was still enough for dinner and breakfast on the next morning. Taking the different ingredients out and placing them onto the table, he began preparing them. He wasn't the best cook on the planet, but he was good enough to feed Gundham and himself. There was also the fact that it wasn't hard to please Gundham with food, considering what he had to eat as a child thanks to his mother's questionable cooking. Kazuichi could only imagine how the food had tasted, after Gundham had once compared it to Mioda's awful cooking which gave nearly everyone in their old class food poisoning, except of Mioda and Gundham who were able to eat every last piece of it. The memory of that monstrosity still gave Kazuichi nightmares.

After cutting some vegetables into small pieces, as Gundham was a vegetarian and thus didn't eat meat like Kazuichi himself did, he began frying everything in a pan. It was a simple recipe but Kazuichi knew that his husband liked it, so he hummed a song in a relaxing matter to make the time pass faster. It was boring to cook on your own, however it still had to bedone and if Gundham liked it in the end, then it would at least be worth it.

 

 

When everything was finished, Kazuichi took the food of the stove and placed it to the side while Gundham was still on a walk with the dogs. If Kazuichi was correct in his assumption and knowledge about the routes the breeder usually took with his pets, he should return shortly. Just as Kazuichi was setting the table he could hear how the front door opened and different sets of feet walked into their house, of which only one set was of a human.

Placing the plates quickly onto the table, Kazuichi left the kitchen to greet the other.

“Hey.” Kazuichi gave him a quick kiss, “How was the walk?”

Gundham returned the kiss and hung his coat onto the wardrobe. “It has been a relaxing one. I have let the hellhounds run around in the park for a short while, so that they could work off their unused energy.” While he took off his boots, he looked towards the kitchen. “If my powers do not fail me, I assume that you have prepared our meal for this evening?”

“Ya got me.” Kazuichi grinned proudly, “I thought that I could do ya a favour and cook for us tonight.”

A smile found its way onto Gundham's handsome face. “I feel truly honoured to being able to consume your culinary skills this night, my consort. I must thank you.”

Feeling a little cheeky, Kazuichi grabbed Gundham's scarf and gently pulled him down to kiss him again and playfully bite into his bottom lip. Breaking the kiss slowly he then whispered against the other's lips. “Well, ya can always return the favour a little later on.”

“This is a prospect, that I do find very pleasing.” Gundham replied and caught his husband's lips in another kiss, before the two fully broke apart for the time being.

Kazuichi took Gundham's hand into his, “Now let's eat, I'm getting hungry.”

 

Together the couple walked into their kitchen, only to stop dead in their tracks in the middle of the door. On top of the table their two kittens Freya and Ariel were both happily eating the food that Kazuichi had placed there for himself and Gundham, and both cats didn't have a care in the world.

The sight of how their food was being eaten by their two cats made Kazuichi let his head fall in defeat. So much for that surprise.

Gundham shooed the two small cats away from the food and inspected it. “As much as it pains me to say this, as it will be a waste of your hard work, I would not recommend that we still consume this meal after the two hellish beasts have eaten from it.” Sadly Kazuichi had to agree to this, since not even he would want to eat something that was full of cat saliva. “We could prepare something new together, if you wish for it Kazuichi.” Gundham offered.

This made Kazuichi remember a problem that they had. “We can't make anything else. We're out of food, since we didn't go shopping yet.”

“This is truly a problem.” Gundham looked troubled, “And we are not able to go out to purchase any more ingredients for our meal.”

Giving a loud sigh, Kazuichi grabbed their telephone and ordered them a simple pizza to eat. Just like their luck was going the last days, the food took longer than they anticipated to arrive and since the two of them had to get up early in the morning to go to work, they gave up for the day and simply went to bed.

 

***

 

The couple could hardly get into their house, as both were too occupied with getting into each other's pants. As the weekend was about to start, Kazuichi and Gundham both had a short workday that day and had decided to go out for the afternoon. When they made their way back home, there started to get slightly ahead of themselves and within a short moment they were all over each other.

 

Gundham pushed Kazuichi against the front door, kissing him deeply and hungrily, while he tried to unlock the door without looking. Finally managing to get the key into the lock and opening the door, Gundham picked Kazuichi up and carried him into their house. Kazuichi wrapped his legs around Gundham's waist to keep himself up as he deepened the kiss. Holding the smaller male up, Gundham made his way into their bedroom and carefully laid Kazuichi onto the bed. In the heat of passion, Kazuichi pulled his husband on top of him and let his hands slide under the clothes to feel the strong muscles under his fingertips. Not wanting to wait any more after all that time, Kazuichi pulled Gundham's shirt off, before tossing his own to the side.

Instantly Gundham's lips found their way onto Kazuichi's neck and kissed the skin, while slowly going further down towards the now exposed chest. The sensation made Kazuichi's breathing quicken slightly and his hands went over his husband's body until they found the waistband of Gundham's tight black trousers.

“Ya know how much I like these trousers?” Kazuichi let his fingers glide over the fabric and went over the other's hips. “They really give ya a nice arse.” To emphasize his statement, Kazuichi's hands wandered towards the other's arse and began feeling him up trough the fabric.

Gundham raised his head from the other's chest and gave a dark chuckle, “Is this the reason why you have recommended that I should buy this particular pair of garment? I am surprised to learn that you have harboured such ulterior motives.”

“Ya got me there.” Kazuichi laughed, but then he gave a smug grin, “But you're not one to judge. How often did ya buy something only to see me wear or use it?”

A delightful blush found its way onto Gundham's face, as he wasn't a bit better than Kazuichi was. Not that Kazuichi minded. It was quite the contrary, he loved the more perverted side of the usually shy and proper breeder. “I do admit, that I might have sometimes purchased different products for these kind of activities. However you can not claim to have disliked it.”

“I've never claimed it.” Kazuichi put his arms around Gundham's neck, “But now kiss me, Hamster-chan.”

 

With this the couple kissed each other again and again, wherever they could reach. Kazuichi's whole body was tingling from the wonderful sensation of being worshipped by the man he loved.

They were mostly naked now and Gundham was kneeling between Kazuichi's legs, holding one of them in his hands and was kissing his way upwards from the foot, over the ankle and all the way over the leg itself. The way that Gundham was looking at him was making Kazuichi's heart beat faster. “That feels nice.” he hummed happily, a smile on his face.

“This was my intention my beloved consort.” Gundham placed the leg gently back onto the bed and leaned forward to kiss his lover, only to stop in his movement as a set of grey eyes stared at him.

Kazuichi's head turned to the side only to see that Mystic Claw Chub-E had somehow opened the door to the bedroom and was now sitting right next to Kazuichi's head. Without caring that his owners were actually making out and had planned to have sex with each other, the tomcat began rubbing his body against Kazuichi's face in an affectionate manner.

“Ugh, stop it Chub-E!” Kazuichi pushed the clingy cat away. However the tomcat didn't mind this and instead climbed on top of his favourite owner's chest and began grooming his fur while purring happily. No matter how cute it sometimes was that Chub-E had found such a strong liking for the mechanic, there was a place and time for wanting to cuddle but sadly this was not the place nor time at this particular moment.

“I will bring this hellish beast out of our private realm, fret not.” Gundham declared and got up, picking the protesting cat up and placing him outside of the bedroom, before closing the door on him and locking it.

“Thank ya.” Kazuichi had sat himself up and brushed the black and grey fur off his face. “He really has a talent for picking the most awful timing.”

“This is true.” Gundham sat down next to Kazuichi and gently turned the other's face to himself. “However such a small disturbance can not stop me from showing my love for you, my paramour.”

After the weird disturbance, Kazuichi had to smile again. “Then show me.” he purred and leaned towards his lover to kiss him. However it was then when the two lovers heard the loud and highly annoying meowing from Chub-E and shortly after they heard how something, most likely the same cat, tried to jump onto the door handle and open the door again but was stopped by the lock.

 

To the dismay of the couple this didn't stop Chub-E and he kept on meowing loudly in the hope that his owners would open the door for him and give him the attention he wanted.

The disturbance didn't stop and frankly both weren't remotely horny enough to be in the mood for sex while a cat was screaming on the other side of the door and tried to get into the bedroom like its life depended on it. So in the end they gave up and got dressed again.

As soon as they opened the door, Chub-E immediately ran towards Kazuichi and rubbed himself against his owner's legs like he always did. Picking the cat up, Kazuichi and Gundham went into their living room and relaxed for the remainder of the day, while Chub-E snuggled onto Kazuichi's lap.

 

***

 

Kazuichi was starting to get on edge. Another week had passed and it seemed like his four cats had plotted an evil plan to stop their owners from spending some time together. No matter what they have tried, the cats somehow managed to disturb them one way or the other. They already didn't have much time due to their work, which tended to take up a good part of their week and that their cats seemed to have found such a stupid new hobby was starting to get annoying. He was still deciding which of the recent incidents was the worst. The time where Freya had bought them a dead mouse and placed it into their bedroom and the time were Ariel managed to fall into the bathtub while the couple were inside of it were tied. One was highly disgusting, the other hurt quite badly.

To make matters worse, since Kazuichi was on edge he was easily angered and it made it even harder for him and Gundham to get into the right mood, as one wrong word made him either shout or whine. Not a thing that was helpful.

In short, he was currently sulking like some kid and avoided his husband for the time being. Gundham wasn't even at fault that they always got interrupted and thus Kazuichi was feeling ignored, but it was simply frustrating. It wasn't even that they weren't able to have sex like he had hoped for, it was that they couldn't do anything a normal couple would do. They were working nearly every day and they were also taking care of a bunch of animals without much of a stop, so it couldn't be too much to ask to spend some quality time with ones partner.

But as for late it seemed like it was too much.

 

For the millionth time over the last weeks Kazuichi sighed deeply as he buried his head in his pillow. Suddenly something moved on the bed, right next to Kazuichi's head so he looked up and was greeted by Kit. He raised his arm to pet her, which made her raise her own head slightly and push it into the human's hand. The new angle made Kazuichi notice that something red was sticking out of Kit's mouth, making him slightly alarmed. “Don't tell me that ya also brought in some poor dead animal. I've had more than enough already of them.”

As if she was reminded of whatever she was carrying, Kit lowered her head and placed the red thing onto the mattress. To Kazuichi's surprise and relieve it was a petal of what seemed to be from a rose. Picking it up, he inspected it. It was fully intact, despite being carried around in the mouth of a being that had sharp fangs. “Did ya go into someone's garden and kill their roses?”

At this the cat meowed like she tried to deny the accusation and she jumped from the bed. Walking towards the ajar door, she stopped and looked back at her owner, meowing again. When she didn't stop Kazuichi got up. “Okay, I'll come and feed ya. Calm down.” It was starting to get late, so it wasn't surprising that his cat was starting to sulk.

 

Following the cat, Kazuichi walked out of the bedroom and just as he was about to go into the kitchen, the twin kittens walked up towards him and just like their mother, they both each placed a rose petal in front of Kazuichi.

Again he picked them up. “Where did you all suddenly got rose petals from?” This was weird. While their cats sometimes went into the gardens of their neighbours, they never destroyed anything. So what was it suddenly with the petals?

The three cats began walking again, all of them meowing at the human and so he followed with confusion at what was currently happening. Was he turning crazy? The cats went towards the back door that lead towards their garden and all three of them walked through the animal flap. Next to the door was Chub-E, who also placed a petal in front of Kazuichi, just like his mate and kittens had done and then he followed them outside.

Kazuichi had to smile as he again picked up the petal and opened the door to follow his four cats.

“Of course it was you.” Kazuichi smiled, when he was greeted by Gundham in their garden. “No one else would be so weird to train some animals do something like giving me small gifts and lead me outside.”

Gundham walked up towards his husband and kissed him tenderly. “There is no one else in this realm that possesses my powers, so yes only I would be able to accomplish a task like this to make you smile again, my paramour.”

“God, you're so weird.” This whole situation made Kazuichi laugh. There really was no one else who would be able to do this or even think about it.

“Yet you have decided to share your path with me.” Gundham took Kazuichi's left hand into his and kissed the wedding ring the pink haired man was wearing.

Intertwining his fingers with Gundham's, Kazuichi looked up towards him. “I've never said that I didn't like it. But tell me, why make the cats lead me here?”

“I thought that after our last attempt of having a romantic meal together has failed, we could have one out here as the night is pleasant.” Gundham told him and pointed towards the side, were food was served. “I know that your mood has been bad as for late, due to the recent happenings so as the One That Shares Our Path I wished to lift your spirit again.”

“That's sweet of ya. Thank you Gundham.” Kazuichi kissed his husband, who blushed slightly. Kazuichi really loved this weird hamster lover and his bunch of strange animals; even the four cats that had been annoying him over the last weeks. They all were too cute to not love them.

 

After the couple had finished their food, they found themselves back in their living room and cuddled on their sofa while watching a movie together. Kazuichi had his head on Gundham's chest and let his hair be petted by the other.

It reminded him a lot of the time were they have been on the sofa together the last time and he instinctively looked to the side if Kit did anything again. However to his relieve Kit was currently cuddling with her own mate and their two kittens, and all four were deeply asleep in their nest.

This made Kazuichi think. “Ya know Gundham, all four of our cats are sleeping right now.”

Gundham's eyes trailed to the mentioned felines. “Yes, you are correct.”

“This would mean that they wouldn't immediately notice if we were gone, right?” Kazuichi asked, his eyes turning towards his husband.

“That is most likely the case.” Gundham answered calmly and looked back at the man lying on top of his body. Both didn't say a word after this and simply got up and quickly went towards their bedroom, this time remembering to actually lock the door.

 

As much as Kazuichi and Gundham loved their cats, sometimes they preferred it to be without them for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the sudden stop with updates, but I was under too much stress over the last weeks and lost all my concentration  
> However, now that the biggest stress is behind me I will continue writing regularly again. I just have to decide if I should fully concentrate on finishing the newest chapter of 'An Idiot in Love' or if I should try to finish the bunch of oneshots that I started but couldn't finish


End file.
